


Не исчезать

by badweather



Category: The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/M, Storytelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: “Он — любит, не любит. Я — бунтую, не бунтую. Она меня раскроет, и меня поймают. Или я сбегу. Вы решаете, где правда.” Джун Осборн, Ник Блейн и ночь, которая могла бы случиться





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Must Refuse to Disappear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212560) by [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat). 



Мы не должны просто исчезнуть.  
Я говорила, что в изоляции  
Выживание —  
Первая необходимость.  
После чего (но это  
Не точно)  
Мы сможем начать.  
— Выжить? Зачем? — спрашиваешь ты.  
В полумраке ты  
Оглядываешься через плечо,  
Говоришь:  
— Никто не выживает.

М. Атвуд, “Пансион”

  
  


* * *

  
Я не хочу заставлять вас выбирать, но вы должны знать, что вам придется это сделать. Вы должны знать: выбор есть. Читатель становится историком, а историк выбирает интерпретацию.  
  
Возможно, это даже важнее моей истории, которая может развиться разными способами (посчитать на пальцах, составить список). Как я все помню. Как изменяются истории в зависимости от расстояния, времени, близости. Как конструируется текст для создания смысла. Придется вносить изменения, поправки к повествованию. Щепотка волнения, кусочек беспокойства. Никакой лжи или преувеличения, но небольшие купюры. Секреты. Выражение его лица — непроницаемое, сдержанное. Он — любит, не любит. Я — бунтую, не бунтую. Она меня раскроет, и меня поймают. Или я сбегу. Мы оба сбежим. Я останусь и избегу наказания. Он останется и окажется на Стене. Я — беременна, не беременна. Вы решаете, где правда. Где была правда. Столько вариантов, столько фактов, которые надо перелопатить, отбросить, проглотить целиком.  
  


* * *

  
Это могло бы произойти, будь у нас время.  
  
У Ника в комнате есть магнитофон, но нет кассет. Под ним есть книжная полка, книги выцвели из-за попадания прямых солнечных лучей из окна, книги спят под покрывалом из пыли. Я с жадностью проглотила бы каждое слово.  
  
— Тебе нужны книги, в которых описывают не только войну.  
  
Он молчит. Он никогда ничего не говорит. Никогда, как Люк объяснял нашей дочери, значит вообще ни разу. “Не используй это слово, если не имеешь в виду именно это значение”. Люк всегда был немного педантом, но я все равно любила его.  
  
И все же я читаю эти книги Ника о войне. Я настолько голодна. Но я предпочла бы другие истории. Или написала бы свою. О моей дочери, как мне надо ее найти, что мне надо сделать, чтобы ее найти. Я люблю ее, хотя за свои чувства могу лишиться пальцев или руки. Я храню воспоминания о ней, как локон в медальоне, как молочные зубы в коробочке для таблеток, как обычную выцветшую больничную пеленку — белую, голубую или темно-розовую.  
  
Ханна пяти лет. Она едва доставала мне до бедра. Любила есть йогурт по утрам. Она хватала его из холодильника, когда мы с ее отцом спали подольше по воскресеньям. Надеюсь, она ест йогурт, где бы ни была. Надеюсь, он черничный. Ее любимый. Мои истории о дочери всегда короткие.  
  
Тыльной стороной ладони Ник гладит меня по лицу, проводит костяшками по губам. Я кусаю его — сильнее, чем должен любящий человек. Я хочу ему рассказать. Объяснить: “Ей уже восемь. Ей, должно быть, восемь”. Я тоже молчу, но все равно прикасаюсь к нему.  
  
Я бы хотела соврать и сказать, что вернулась к нему, потому что хотела заставить его страдать. Или что он оставил дверь открытой, потому что скучал по женщине, которую лучше всего знал в темноте. Это все ложь. Правда гораздо проще. Мы возвращались друг к другу как хилые растения, тянущиеся к окнам в поисках крупиц солнечного света.  
  


* * *

  
Город накрыл ураган со снегом, мир стал полностью белым. Миссис Вотерфорд была с матерью, командор отправился в новую столицу, а я поскользнулась на подъездной дорожке. Такова причинно-следственная связь: занемогший родитель, потенциальный раздор в правительстве, отсутствие людей, следящих за домом, и как следствие — не посыпанные солью дорожки. Я поскользнулась, и за секунду из поля зрения исчезли железные ворота и появилось небо. Я приготовилась к удару, но вместо этого увидела лицо Ника, он обнял меня и поставил на ноги. Я его даже не заметила. Привыкла стирать его из картины мира.  
  
— Черный лед, — сказал он. Я моргнула, подумав, что это код, и возненавидела себя. Возненавидела за волну тепла, прокатившуюся по телу от его прикосновения. Через все слои одежды — плащ, свитер, платье, нижняя рубашка, белье — его рука скользила по моей спине как огонь по коже.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептала я, глядя ему в глаза: темные, спокойные, непроницаемые. Полные губы. Я хотела ударить его по губам. Хотела поцеловать. Хотела ощутить его внутри себя. Я как будто пересказываю порно. Я хочу. Слишком многого.  
  
— Пред Его Очами, — ответил он.  
  
Он касается пальцами моей шеи, словно пересчитывает позвонки. На пороге дома помогает снять плащ.  
  
Пустая комната с большими окнами, но в ней все равно сумрачно, потому что нет солнца. Я вижу охранников снаружи, у ворот, они следят за дорогой к рынку. Я протягиваю руку назад и касаюсь его паха. Это не волшебство. Я знаю, Ник стоит за моей спиной и он возбужден. Это тоже не магия.  
  
А магия заключается в том, что он отступает. И тогда я понимаю, что могу за ним последовать. Или не последовать. Это мой выбор.  
  


* * *

  
В итоге я никуда не пошла. Тротуары превратились в каток, стали почти белыми то ли от дождя, то ли от снега, падающего с неба как Божье наказание. Продукты привез хранитель, которого я раньше не видела, Рита была счастлива — почти — во всяком случае, не так раздражена, как обычно. Ник пожал плечами и стащил морковку с кухонного стола, вгрызся в нее с громким хрустом и неторопливо направился на террасу. Я не слышала, как открылась дверь, так что он, должно быть, не вышел на улицу. Ждет или слушает.  
  
Сейчас он говорит даже меньше, чем прежде, до того, как все отменил. Хотя куда уж меньше. Даже его дыхание, кажется, меньше выдает его. Зато глаза стали выразительнее, теперь в них мелькает нетерпение. Он касается меня взглядом в коридорах и на рассвете, когда я стою у окна. Он разворачивает меня как подарок, которым можно насладиться позже, в одиночестве. Кто вообще за ним наблюдает, кроме меня? Око за Око.  
  
Я скучаю по прикосновениям Ника, чувство блаженства — его подарок мне. Его язык раздвигает мои губы, проходит по соскам, пальцы ласкают бедро чуть выше гетр, которые мы обязаны носить зимой. Первосортное шерстяное белье Галаада для служанок, полинявшее и бурое. Он не снимал с меня гетры и касался их, когда мы занимались любовью. Неправда. Это я их не снимала, чтобы видеть их на его плечах. Мне так нравилось.  
  
Иногда он пристально разглядывает мои гетры, ноги, ступни, нелепые ботинки — как вот сейчас на кухне, с морковкой во рту, — являя собой образец наглости. Я подняла подол красного платья, чтобы почесать лодыжку, провела пальцами вверх по бедру. Рита стояла у раковины спиной ко мне и ничего не видела.  
  
Ник выдохнул и наклонился вперед. Похоже, он западает на красивые ноги.  
  
Позже, когда отзвенели вечерние звоны и дом погрузился в сон, Ник принялся ласкать меня языком, заведя внутрь два пальца. Это похоже на мелкую месть. Меня трясет, у меня все еще влажно между ног после тайной прогулки к его двери. К открытой двери.  
  
После я оседлала его, сидя лицом к двери, двигаюсь вверх-вниз, лаская себя рукой. Он приподнимается, разводя в стороны мои бедра. Кажется, я сейчас тресну пополам, как перезревшая груша. Он тяжело дышит.  
  
— Мой муж выше тебя. Красивее. У него мягче руки. И пенис больше. И хватало его на дольше.   
  
Он впивается пальцами в мои бедра и толкается вверх, я вскрикиваю. Прикрываю рот рукой.  
  
Я продолжаю говорить, целуя собственные пальцы. Каждое слово синхронно с толчком.   
  
— Знаешь, он жив. Как бы я хотела целовать его. А не тебя. Я хочу. Чтобы он. Произносил мое имя.  
  
Ник не целует меня. Не называет по имени. И я никогда этого не говорила. Я больше никогда не прикасалась к нему. Не бегала к нему сквозь снежную пелену. Никогда не срывала с него одежду, словно изголодавшись, не толкала его на кровать, чтобы насмотреться.  
  
Или делала все это.  
  
Может, я приподнимала юбки, чтобы не намочить их и, не отрывая взгляда от охранников, пробиралась в каморку Ника. Бесстрашно — как некоторые люди при обещании малой толики свободы. Может, я вру о лжи, потому что не могу признать, что была настолько слаба.  
  
Допустим, это правда, и я делала все это. Произносила эти слова, когда трахала Ника в его каморке. Вместо того чтобы думать о муже, я оглядывалась через плечо и смотрела, как Ник тяжело дышит. Выражение непоколебимой решимости в его глазах доставляло мне удовольствие. Настолько сильное, что я испытала второй оргазм одновременно с Ником — словно вспыхнувшая спичка.   
  
Голубое и красное. Он пульсирует внутри меня, я сдавливаю его — и падаю на кровать. Пот, касание — влажная кожа скользит, затем покрывается мурашками.   
  
Его дыхание холодило шею, руки переплелись, ледяной дождь барабанил в окна, словно кого-то снаружи побивали камнями. Каждый час уличный прожектор освещал нас.  
  
Допустим, это правда, и после секса я без умолку болтаю. Рассказываю о дочери. Когда она училась говорить, она растягивала гласные. Получалось “моалоко” вместо “молоко”. “Моама” вместо “мама”, “поапа” вместо “папа”. Думаю, в эти минуты Ник улыбается. Молчит, но слушает. Или умело прикидывается внимательно слушающим.  
  
Допустим, в эти минуты я его люблю.  
  
Я смеюсь, потом плачу, потом опять смеюсь. Я замолкаю — не потому, что он кладет мне руку на грудь, а потому, что я дышу, я живу, и я должна найти дочь. И Люка. Я должна не сойти с ума. Должна жить.  
  
— Он умеет читать, — тихо говорю я. — А ты? Ты только притворяешься, что умеешь читать эти книги?  
  
Ник касается моих волос. В полумраке он выглядит таким молоденьким. И кажется еще моложе, когда спит. Не представляю, сколько ему лет. Ему может быть и двадцать два, и тридцать. Не могу определить. Кем он был до всего этого? Работал на заправке? В шахте? На автомобильном заводе? Был уборщиком? Приходил в наш офис и вытряхивал мусор из ведра, пока я серфила _Net-a-Porter?_ Захотела бы я с ним переспать, если бы встретилась с ним тогда? У меня бы также срывало крышу от его близости? Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю, передвигаюсь наощупь. Его кожа пахнет мылом и сигаретами — точно такие я тайком курила в старшей школе, расположенной вблизи кладбища. Секс, никотин и смерть.  
  
Во сне он открыл рот, я сдерживаю порыв сунуть в него что-нибудь: паука, живущего под подоконником, или трусы. Но я только смотрю на него, наблюдаю, пока его сон не превращается в ночной кошмар. Он мечется и говорит четко и ясно:  
  
— Нет, не надо, не надо.  
  
Я кладу руку ему на грудь, слушаю, как успокаивается сердцебиение. В конце концов я тоже засыпаю, пытаясь попасть в ночной кошмар Ника. Я готова изменить его собственными руками, сделать сон безопасным.  
  


* * *

  
Но я забегаю вперед, почти на последнюю страницу. Идет снег, Ник ест морковку. Нет ни командора, ни Серены-Джой, ни похода в магазины. Внутри у меня все пылает. Ник вышел из комнаты, но не из дома. Рита стоит к нам спиной, погрузившись в свои мысли. Я беру стакан клюквенного сока и роняю его на стол. Стеклянные осколки и красная жидкость красиво разлетаются и оказываются на платье Риты. Словно алая буква, но не на грешнице. Это все было в прошлом, давайте притворимся, что мы в настоящем.  
  
— Растяпа! Пятно же останется!  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
(Ничуть).  
  
— Почему ты вечно добавляешь мне работы?  
  
(Вечно, будто бы каждый раз).  
  
— Я не хотела.  
  
(Абсолютно точно хотела).  
  
Хмурая физиономия — ее обычное выражение лица. Сейчас ей очень хочется поныть, а не выделываться для вида. Но она все равно исполняет целую симфонию, хлопая дверцами кухонных шкафчиков в поисках уксуса и хозяйственного мыла, заканчивая выступление идеальным крещендо раздражения.   
  
— Я должна переодеться, это невозможно отмыть. — Она хмурится на разлитый сок, расшвыривает осколки стекла. — Это катастрофа.  
  
(Серьезно? Вот это?)  
  
— Я все приберу. Прости. Иди отдохни. Прими горячий душ.  
  
Она горбится.  
  
— Пойду в душ.  
  
Словно не я это предложила, а она только что подумала об этом. Магия.  
  
Она выходит из кухни и поднимается по лестнице. В дверях террасы появляется Ник. Он не входит, не крадется, а просачивается — медленно и плавно. Он — чернила, пролитые на темный пол, и я наблюдаю за ним с ужасом и восхищением. О, как я хочу засунуть руки в чернила и разукрасить стены сине-черными разводами.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — неуверенно спрашивает он, словно не знает, можно ли ему задать этот вопрос. Словно он именно так себя чувствует — неуверенно. Но его лицо настолько непроницаемо, что любые проявления эмоций можно толковать как душе угодно. А слова — это сценарий, которому надо следовать. Должно быть, он превосходный шпион.  
  
— Помоги. — Я поворачиваюсь и увожу его в свою комнату. Повторяю фразу, когда мы проходим через постоянно приоткрытую дверь ко мне. Но все равно добавляю до того, как касаюсь пряжки ремня: — У нас есть пять минут. Именно столько времени ей потребуется.  
  
Мы вовсе не единое целое, — двигаемся не в унисон, опаздываем друг за другом на секунду или две, как мелодия, сыгранная пьяницами или трусами. Рваная, но медленная, не всегда попадающая в ноты. Если бы мы были звуком, то звучали бы как струнные. Каждую красивую ноту портит диссонанс, словно предупреждает о неизбежном. Мы висим в воздухе. Но он делает шаг вперед, я тоже. Действие, противодействие — и вот мы уже можем прикоснуться друг к другу.  
  
Я опускаюсь на колени, потому что хочу ощутить его естество ртом. Хочу, чтобы его член заполнил меня до горла. Хочу перестать дышать, когда Ник толкается мне в рот, прижимаясь животом к моему лбу. Хочу закрыть себе рот. Не знать, не думать. Я не успеваю даже расстегнуть его ширинку: он встает на колени и трет пальцем мою щеку. Показывает кровь. У меня кровь.  
  
— Осколки, — мягко говорит он и наклоняется ближе.  
  
Мы дышим вместе, он закрывает глаза, я — нет.  
  
— Четыре минуты.  
  
У него на щеке щетина. Пропустил, когда брился.  
  
— Слышишь?  
  
Ник кивает. Не знаю, на какой вопрос, по его мнению, он отвечает. Он тоже, никто не знает. Согласно этой версии событий, только я знаю, что беременна.  
  
Наверху работает душ, Ник целует меня, касается подбородка. Рита едва различимо поет “О, благодать”. Он целует мои ключицы, шею, уши — мягко, как шепот. Он целует меня в губы медленно и печально, словно это последний раз (каждый раз всегда последний). Берет меня за руки и целует пальцы. Извиняется.  
  
Все могло произойти именно так.  
  


* * *

  
Рита отсутствует пятнадцать минут, не пять. Когда она возвращается, в кухне чисто. Она медленно приближается, пряча волосы под чепец Марфы, и зевает так, что я вижу пломбы в больших коренных зубах. Мы остались вдвоем, но Ник присоединится к нам за ужином. Это необычно. Рита выказывает удивление, но не возражает. Так со всем. Нас охраняют, у нас есть еда. Нам говорят, что мы в безопасности, значит, так оно и есть.  
  
Ник приходит, как будто его здесь не было (не то чтобы Рита об этом знает). Она передает ему чашку чая, он кивает в ответ. Я наблюдаю за ними, словно смотрю последнюю серию “Холостяка”. Никогда не думала, что добавлю это шоу к списку того, по чему скучаю, но поди ж ты. Я скучаю по дурацким передачам, пиву и высмеиванию плачущих женщин в вечерних платьях, борющихся за внимание какого-то болвана. Да, я понимаю, что это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.  
  
Ник и Рита странно смотрятся вместе. Она злится, когда он ворует овощи со стола, но молчит. У Ника низкий статус, она могла бы поставить его на место. Она хорошо относится к мужчинам в целом или к нему в частности? Он пьет чай и моет чашку. Рита улыбается про себя. Я не участвую в интерлюдии. Я невидима. Я — камера, записывающее устройство.  
  
На ужин мы едим суп, потому что не можем переводить хорошие продукты. Выглядит он очень аппетитно: кусочки пасты и шпината похожи на мелкий жемчуг. В процессе готовки Рита пила вино, и легкое опьянение словно передалось блюду. Не имею представления, откуда алкоголь. Я ничего не спрашиваю, но не отвожу взгляд от бутылки. Урожай 2015 года, на этикетке нарисован черный дрозд. Ник поворачивает бутылку этикеткой ко мне как официант в ресторане. Я читаю все, что написано. Он наливает себе бокал, но не пьет.  
  
К середине обеда Рита расслабляется, опирается подбородком на кулак. Она пытается встать, но падает обратно на стул как волна, хихикая над историей о своей сестре, которую чуть не похоронили без нижнего белья, потому что потерялся мешок с одеждой. Она спрашивает у Ника, откуда его семья, он что-то бормочет в ответ, глядя на меня украдкой. Под столом я наступаю ему на ногу. Рита почти не слушает, она прикрыла глаза и мурлычет себе под нос. Она пьяна в стельку. Хвала, мать твою.  
  
— Мой сын моложе вас обоих. Он умер. Я тоже была молоденькой. Когда его родила.  
  
Я хочу ей сказать, что она еще молода, но она уже ушла в себя. Она смотрит на свои пальцы, сморщенные и покрасневшие, осматривает руки со всех сторон как человек, ищущий ответы под камнями. Ее суп, скорее всего, остыл, она едва к нему притронулась. Я помогаю ей встать. Рита сначала вздрагивает, но расслабляется. Она кладет голову мне на плечо и позволяет увести себя в ее комнату. Шаг, шаг, остановка. Ждем. Она ведет рукой по стене, я наблюдаю, как ее тень ползет впереди нас как душа, покидающая тело.  
  
Ее комната меньше моей, стены выкрашены в цвет мяты. Интересно, кто выбрал этот оттенок? Я помогаю ей снять туфли, она сохраняет равновесие, положив руку мне на голову, и плюхается на покрывало.  
  
— Почему ты на это согласилась? Ты…  
  
— У меня есть дочь, — обрываю я ее до того, как она скажет что-нибудь, за что я буду ее ненавидеть. — Ты все понимаешь, Рита. Все знаешь.  
  
Она кривит рот и беззвучно рыдает. Выглядит жутко, но я должна смотреть, потому что на ее месте могла быть я. Действует почти так же. Она плачет, слезы катятся в уши. Рита один раз всхлипывает, морщится и всхрапывает. Уснула мертвым сном.  
  
Ник стоит у раковины, моет посуду. Я едва не подхожу к нему и не обнимаю сзади. Я всегда так делала с Люком. Он носил наушники-капельки и пританцовывал — и я вместе с ним, хоть и не слышала музыки. Мне хватало возможности следовать за его движениями. Когда мы поженились, я взяла его фамилию, несмотря на пламенные возражения Мойры. Я так поступила в первую очередь потому, что ненавидела собственную фамилию. Она принадлежала человеку, которому я была безразлична, зачем ее оставлять? Я собиралась носить фамилию мужа. Мы создавали новую семью.  
  
Я встаю рядом с Ником и вытираю тарелки, которые он только что помыл. Сильный ветер за окном гудит в перекрытиях, убаюкивая. Посуда заканчивается, мы возвращаемся к столу. Я сажусь рядом с ним, касаясь его ноги коленом. Он передает мне нетронутый бокал вина. Я беру его.  
  
— Я не должна пить.  
  
— Знаю. — Он смотрит в сторону, на лестницу. — Можешь не пить, если не хочешь.  
  
Вино прекрасного цвета — раздавленной красной смородины. Цвета размазанной по губам алой помады. Я нюхаю вино.  
  
— Здесь есть камеры? Не в вине, на кухне.  
  
— Ты как думаешь?  
  
— Не знаю. Есть. Может быть, есть. Мне все время кажется, что за мной наблюдают.  
  
Он меняет позу. Он даже ерзает сдержанно. Я знаю, как выглядят его голые ступни. У него красивые ступни.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Где-нибудь еще есть камеры?  
  
Ник выдыхает, смотрит вниз, потирает бедро и выпрямляется.  
  
— Да. Одна на воротах справа от двери, показывает дорогу на рынок. Вторая установлена около задней двери сарая. Скоро появится третья на входной двери.  
  
— Но сейчас ее нет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Он тебя надоумил? Командор?  
  
— Он об этом не знает. — Ник хватает кусок хлеба со стола и жует его.  
  
— Я беременна. Надеюсь, это твой ребенок. Такой расклад в этой ситуации можно считать чуть менее паршивым.   
  
“Чуть менее” значит “немного”. В данном случае это ложь.  
  
Ник моргает. И еще раз. У него шевелятся губы. Он кладет хлеб на стол.  
  
— Ты все еще считаешь, что мне можно пить вино? — Я делаю большой глоток и утираю губы рукой. — Вкусно.  
  
У поцелуя вкус ягод и вина, меня и нас. Вкус людей, которыми мы стали: сладко-соленая смесь обеда, потери и нервозности. Ник не должен пить, но он чувствует вкус вина на моих губах. Это приятно и печально. Я прижимаюсь ухом к его груди и слушаю стук сердца. Я пытаюсь не думать о том, что нас поймают или увидят. Или повесят на стене.  
  
К утру наметает сугробы до окон, он идет расчищать лестницу от снега. Он не просит меня пойти с ним, но не выпускает мою ладонь до тех пор, пока не выходит на улицу. Я принимаю ванну, чищу зубы и преодолеваю двадцать восемь посыпанных солью ступеней к его двери. Я знаю, что охранники патрулируют территорию, но они предпочитают не видеть меня или я настолько хорошо научилась быть незаметной. Ник уже стоит у двери, ждет, затаскивает меня внутрь и вытирает бледно-абрикосовым полотенцем, настолько изношенным, что оно почти прозрачное.  
  
Я уже забыла, насколько хорош бывает секс во время беременности. Как в том стихотворении: “Мышцы напряжены, нервы — тем более”. Мои нервы на пределе, я словно провожу электрический ток, заряжаю им Ника, пока он двигается подо мной. Никогда прежде удовольствие не было настолько переплетено с тревогой и неизвестностью. Не знаю, войдет ли сейчас кто-нибудь, например, вооруженный мужчина в черном. До меня доходит, что Ник — вооруженный мужчина в черном, мой стон превращается в смех. Смеясь, я испытываю оргазм, затем еще два. Он знает, что делать, как поменять угол и положение, когда и насколько замедлиться. Я хочу спросить, откуда он так хорошо знает мое тело. Он изучал меня до того, как мы впервые прикоснулись друг к другу? Или он так ведет себя со всеми женщинами, с которыми спал, считая их взаимозаменяемыми сосудами с легко удовлетворяемыми потребностями, и управляется с ними четко по инструкции? Во время оргазма он забрасывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. Потом смотрит на меня почти с нежностью. Наверное, это именно нежность. Я не упоминаю Люка, потому что не так разозлена, как думала.   
  
— Сколько тебе лет-то?  
  
Его удивленный вдох похож на смех. Он молча смотрит на меня, затем говорит:  
  
— Тридцать один.  
  
— Я старше тебя, — говорю я тоном шокированной училки.  
  
— Да? Насколько? На пять лет, шесть?  
  
— Козел. Мне тридцать четыре.  
  
Сейчас мне точно не показалось. Он именно смеется. Голос становится выше, чем я ожидала, но звук получается очаровательный и почти радостный, как связка воздушных шариков, улетающих в небо.  
  
— Когда ты ходил в подгузниках, я уже умела читать, — грубо выпаливаю я, слезаю с него и растягиваюсь рядом.  
  
Сначала замирает он — потом я, когда понимаю, что именно сболтнула.  
  
— Ты веришь в эту ерунду? — спрашиваю я, потому что не знаю ответ.  
  
— Как думаешь? — отвечает он, глядя на мои губы.  
  
У меня нет ответа. У него карие глаза без вкраплений зеленого или желтого. Совершенно бесстрастные.  
  
— Я научила дочь читать в три года. Если этот ребенок — девочка, боюсь, что не смогу этого сделать.  
  
Именно в этот момент я понимаю, что не контролирую ситуацию. Мое тело мне не принадлежит, как и этот ребенок — если он переживет следующие двенадцать недель, шесть месяцев, потом девять, пока не настанет время появиться на свет. Серена-Джой будет притворяться, что рожает, сидя у меня за спиной, как ее учили на псевдохристианских курсах для будущих мам. Касаясь меня своими когтями. Нет-нет-нет. Я ткну ее спицами — прямо между глаз.  
  
Ник роется в ящике и достает пачку сигарет. Он губами вытягивает сигарету, замирает и убирает ее обратно. Люк никогда не курил. Он занимался спортом. Правильно питался. Он всем этим еще занимается? Кто он, не-мертвый Люк, которого я люблю? Хотя, даже если нам повезет и мы выживем, любовь может испариться? А как же иначе. Я не изменилась и изменилась. Я была и свободным человеком, и рабыней (чип на ухе подтверждает право владения).  
  
Любовь не всегда может пережить войну. Мы, конечно, обнимались и шептались как все влюбленные пары, но я все равно немного ненавидела Люка. Когда он пропускал мимо ушей мои слова о том, что мы не в безопасности. За то, что он бездействовал, когда мог бы что-то изменить. За то, что думал, будто может обо мне позаботиться. За то, что не позаботился. Я противна сама себе, потому что именно я не взяла Ханну и не сбежала. Я была Джун Осборн, а сейчас я Джун-собственность. Я все еще люблю мужа, но я изменилась.  
  
— Ты можешь спасти этого ребенка? Если он не умрет и переживет роды? Ты сможешь увезти его отсюда?  
  
Ник кладет руку мне на живот, и это все, что я чувствую с его стороны. Но я чувствую кое-что еще — то ли веру, то ли любовь.  
  


* * *

  
Он проснулся раньше меня и хмурится. Я касаюсь его носа, темных бровей, родинки у рта, губ. Провожу рукой от его плеча до запястья, до мягкой кожи, обычно скрытой наручными часами. Я запоминаю его, чтобы потом добавить в свою историю. Если ее записать, то невозможно будет забыть. Кто-нибудь ее прочитает, проглотит слова, будет хранить ее внутри. Ник садится и целует меня, словно в последний раз, словно нужно сохранить это ощущение (нам уж точно нужно). Я: люблю его, не люблю его.  
  
Я возвращаюсь в дом, я почти лечу, едва касаясь наста. Справа от лестницы я вижу кошачьи следы в снегу. У меня когда-то был кот. Мы не могли взять его с собой, когда бежали. Мы не могли оставить его дома: горестное мяуканье могло привлечь внимание соседей. Люк никогда не любил действовать, предпочитал ждать до последнего. Когда мы уехали, времени совсем не было. Вариантов тоже.  
  
Люк жив; настоящее время, не прошедшее. Мне приходится постоянно себе об этом напоминать.  
  


* * *

  
Есть другая версия этой истории, она лучше во всех отношениях. Слог повествования настолько яркий и совершенный, что читатели думают — эта история выдуманная. Как может такое здесь произойти? Эту историю буду рассказывать в школах, девушки будут кивать, они что-то такое слышали. Они все что-то такое представляли, но держали свои мысли при себе. Потому что вера трансформирует реальность. Словно видишь собственное падение с лестницы до того, как оно случается. Внизу темнота, пол летит тебе навстречу.  
  
Люк — вероятно, мертвый. Моя дочь на фотографии — милое улыбающееся существо в белом платье. Подол красного платья служанки шелестит по полу Центра. Командор говорит со мной, прикрыв глаза. Постаревшая Серена-Джой со скрюченными артритом пальцами держит в руках трость — несостоявшаяся [**Тэмми Фей**](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%80,_%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B8_%D0%A4%D1%8D%D0%B9). Мойра. Офглен. Ник: “Никакой романтики, ладно?”. Иезавели. Она обнаруживает платье со стеклярусом. Приезжает черный фургон, я в него сажусь.  
  
В этой версии истории мне не нужно забирать пакет, мой бунт — вожделение. В этой версии мне не так горько, а Ник становится подходящей отдушиной. Делает меня уступчивой с помощью пары оргазмов и обещания доверия. Ему не нужны мои слова — только пот на его чистой простыне. Нет никакого откровения. В этой версии я тоже беременна. У меня болит грудь, любой запах вызывает отвращение. Ребенок Ника. Именно его. Я так хочу. Я девочка. Та девочка, которая щебечет и почти не задает вопросы; она радуется своим маленьким радостям.  
  


* * *

  
Улицы расчищены, я иду с новой Офглен в сторону магазинов. Мы держимся за руки, чтобы не упасть. Вывеска на “Хлебы и рыбы” моргает. Я на полсекунды ловлю взгляд хранителей, когда горит вывеска, — не думая об их функциях и статусе. Они кажутся ранимыми. Надеюсь, это что-нибудь значит.  
  
Апельсины едва помещаются в ладони, они почти размером с грейпфруты. Я их взвешиваю в руке, сдавливаю и молюсь. Составляю собственные молитвы. Не те, которые можно купить в магазине, которые ничего не значат. Нет, моя молитва рождается в голове, растет в бесконечность. Так же, как бесконечна вера. Во всяком случае, так должно быть.  
  
У меня чистое выглаженное платье, я ношу его как маскировку. Рита опять хмурится. Она промывает и перебирает салат, выбирая комки грязи и червячков. Ник чистит ботинки.  
  
Дороги наконец избавлены от льда, надо будет приготовить ужин. Единственный признак бунта — залитая водой орхидея. Корни размягчели и прокисли в керамическом горшке.  
  
Я на кухне, ем апельсин. Сок течет по руке, оставляя темный след на красном рукаве. Рита режет овощи, объявляет, что будет готовить тушеное мясо, и поясняет: сегодня вернутся командор и миссис Вотерфорд. Церемония состоится.  
  
Все жаждут чуда. Из чудес получаются самые классные истории.  
  


* * *

  
Серена-Джой находит платье и впечатывает меня в дверной косяк. Я сползаю на пол с идиотской мыслью: “Ой, как же больно”.  
  
Все остальное — нарезка из предыдущей версии событий: я беременна. Ханна в розовом платье идет по дорожке, следуя указаниям. Я медленно поднимаюсь к закрытой двери Ника. Командор не обещает мне обеспечить безопасность дочери — ловко подбирая слова, называя меня лгуньей. Словно он обижен, словно не он меня регулярно насилует. “Простите (нет), тетя Лидия”. Контрабандные письма, сотни имен и историй, спрятанные за ванной. Оружие, которое можно носить у всех на виду.  
  
Звонит колокол — по мне, я знаю. Буря или нет, отсрочки не будет, покой не достижим. Ник входит в мою комнату и шепчет на ухо: “Верь мне”.  
  
Мы возвращаемся в начало. Я позволяю увести себя в черный фургон. Двери закрываются. Я не знаю, это конец или новое начало.  
  
Но вы знаете. Помогите мне. Сопротивляйтесь. Используйте руки, поскольку это еще разрешено, и продолжайте рассказывать свою историю. Слова — ложь, слова — правда, слова — это целый мир. Они помогут нам выжить. Всегда.


	2. арт "НеФредова"

                                                                                                                                

(с) hatifnatt_


End file.
